How Anna got a Roommate
by Wild Dragon's breath
Summary: ...an how she eventually got a boyfriend out of the deal. Modern AU, Kristanna.
1. Leaving

Anna tumbled out of bed and winced as she glanced at her alarm clock. Kristoff left in less than an hour and she was just waking up. Pulling a pair of pants from the floor on (two legs at a time, for efficiency…maybe) and trying to run a brush through her hair (wincing as it caught on what seemed to be an entire ship's worth of knots), she hopped around her room getting ready, managing to fall on her face at least twice.

Kristoff was leaving for Iceland to visit his parents (and their reindeer stables), and he had to be early to make sure Sven (his abnormally large golden retriever) managed to get cleared in time to catch the plane. She tripped over a sock in the hallway, falling face first into a rather bare (and muscular) chest.

"Anna?" She turned bright red and stuttered for a moment, righting herself by gingerly pushing off his (naked!) chest.

"I'm sorry! I know you have to leave in like ten minutes, but my alarm didn't go off, and then my hair was standing up, and I tripped again, and, and, and…" He cut her off.

"I put everything by the door, it's fine. Sven's stuff is packed," Kristoff's grin was slightly lopsided, "and I grabbed a couple cans of food for him just in case."

"But are you sure you packed all your stuff?" Anna peered around him, trying to ignore his chest (or at least not drool over it, because he was her roommate, and she totally wasn't interested…totally), "Also, aren't you cold? Why aren't you wearing a shirt, you're supposed to leave in like…" She checked the clock on the wall behind her, "Two minutes!"

Darting past him, Anna made a beeline for the kitchen, pausing only to grab a couple pop tarts from the cupboard before turning in a circle to try and spot Sven.

"He's in the carrier!"

Kristoff's voice floated out of his room, answering her unasked question. At least that was one less thing to worry about. Kneeling to peer into the huge carrier, she grinned as Sven's tongue was the first thing she saw, headed right for her face. Wiping the abundance of dog drool off with the sleeve of her sweater, she turned to see Kristoff emerge from his bedroom, fully dressed and carrying a duffel bag.

"You ready? Everything packed?"

"Yes, everything is packed, and my suitcase is already in the Sled," came the exasperated reply. Kristoff's truck, a remnant of his (extremely recent) college budget, was a total wreck, but he was at loath to part with it, and Anna had nicknamed it the Sled because of it's missing windows, having claimed that riding in it felt like an awful sleigh ride in the park she'd gone on as a teen (with an awful ex, although the reasons for the awfulness of the two things were fairly separate in her mind). He tossed his bag in her direction and heaved up Sven's carrier. "Lets go!"

"Alright, fine, but if you run out of underwear remember that I did remind you!" Anna heaved the strap of the duffel bag over her shoulder and they headed out (he had to remind her to lock the door…again).

They had ended up as roommates by accident, when her (awful) ex boyfriend (who was actually technically an ex fiancee) had kicked her out of their shared apartment and she had made the (not entirely regrettable) decision to find a new place on craigslist. Elsa had, of course, warned her of the dangers and insisted on going with her to the interviews, but the roommate thing had ended up when the first interview she went to was with a somewhat gruff (she maintained he'd been feeling shy) but not-actually-an-axe-murdered-Elsa-I-told-you-so Kristoff. So they'd been doing the roommate thing for almost eight months now, which was over half a year, and it had been working out well (despite the small kitchen fire and Kristoff's insistence on smelling like a high school gym locker-and also his fear of baths, which she suspected had contributed to the smell, and a couple other incidents that she would rather not go into detail about). This was, however, the first time she would be in the basement suite alone, and Kristoff was somewhat concerned about it, and had wrote a list that was like a mile long about how to make sure no one broke in, and how to deal with all kinds of fires, and where all the emergency supplies were, and what to do if there was an earthquake, a tsunami, or a hurricane (she was a little insulted at those, because none of those things usually happened in Seattle). He was kind of a worrywart. Totally unwarranted. Seriously. Okay, so she may be a bit clumsy and forget to lock the door about fifty percent of the time. But it would be fine. Really. What could go wrong?

They got to the airport and (fortunately) found the carts for Kristoff's luggage (the largest part of which was Sven's carrier, which was a little sad for a month long trip) before heading to the baggage check.

"Do you think you'll see any penguins? I think they're really cute, but Elsa says they're kinda weird, but then, she also thinks babies are kind of weird and I think they're adorable. Do you like babies Kristoff? Do you have any baby cousins? Or siblings? Siblings are kinda great, but sometimes they're kinda paranoid, but I don't mind usually. Elsa's silly though, I didn't really burn down the whole kitchen, just like…half of it! And you were totally not a perverted axe murdering psychopath, so she really has no legs to stand on. Except she totally has legs. Do you think-" Kristoff stopped abruptly and she ran into his back, having been following along and chattering at him as he pushed the cart. "What?"

"First, this is the baggage checking line, second, there are no penguins in Iceland." Anna grinned as he manoeuvred the cart through the winding lane, usually he only answered one of her questions at a time (his excuse being that she talked too fast) and she managed to get him to answer two!

"How long do you think this line's gonna take?" She stood on her tiptoes to try and see over the mass of people in front of them, "It's only eight!"

"It'll be awhile, but that's why we're early." She pouted.

"Do you think Sven's okay in his cage? Should we let him out? Do you think he'll be okay on the plane?"

"He's fine. We came here on a plane, so he's done it before." Kristoff moved with the line, sidestepping Anna as she ducked under the barrier to follow him. "You don't have to stay you know. I can take it from here."

"But I wanna say goodbye at the gates! It'll be just like in that movie we watched last week!" Anna pouted.

"I see several problems with your plan," Kristoff tapped her gently on the nose, "First off, you're not allowed past security, second, I didn't watch movie with you last week, that was Olaf, so I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That was only two problems." Anna's nose scrunched and she made a face, reaching out to poke him in the side. He dodged.

"That is more than enough, believe me." Rolling his eyes, he inched the cart forward further. " I really don't need you to stay, and you did mention something about meeting Olaf and Harold after this."

"You mean Marshmallow. And yes, I'm meeting them to go shopping after this, but I don't have to be there for like an hour. And besides, I wanna make sure to say bye to Sven! He's totally gonna miss me. Unlike you, grumpy wumpuss." She stuck out her tongue and leaned around the cart to pat Sven's carrier.

"Don't call me that," He may as well have been talking to a post, for all the good his complaints had done him in the past (or would do him in the present).

"But you are a grumpy wumpuss!" Anna stepped around the cart to peer into the carrier, "Isn't that right Sven?"

People were starting to look at them funny. He shook his head. "Why don't you go grab a hot chocolate at Starbucks?"

"Fiiiiine," a drawn out sign, "Do you want anything?"

"Coffee?" She made a face. Kristoff's coffee was always disgusting, straight up coffee, even though she'd been trying for ages to get him to at least add some sugar. Despite her disgust, she nodded and ducked under the barrier, barely missing a passing flight attendant as she made a beeline for the Starbucks.

She returned twenty minutes later with his coffee and three cookies, munching on a fourth, to find him standing by the baggage drop desks, holding only his duffel bag with Sven's carrier beside him.

He rolled his eyes and reached over the barrier for the coffee, sighing when it took a minute for her to relinquish it.

"You're lucky I waited here for you. What took you so long?" He took a sip, "Did you add sugar to this."

"The line was suuuuuper long, and then I couldn't decide what cookie to get, so I got all of them!" She grinned at him and crouched to look in Sven's carrier, making faces at the dog and ignoring his last question.

"Whatever. Let's get to security. I'm in terminal E." He grabbed Sven's carrier and hauled it up (Sven might need to go on a diet soon), starting towards the security gate.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Anna trailed behind him, tucking the cookie she'd been munching on back in it's paper bag.

"Yes I'm sure. You made me make like six lists!" He rolled his eyes and stopped in front of the gate. " I guess I'll see you when I get back…?"

She grinned at him, stepping up to hug him (he had to move his coffee away so she didn't knock it over. "Yup. I'll pick you up. Just make sure to text me when you leave!"

"Will do. Take care of my truck." He chugged the coffee (sort of…. tried to… it was hot) and tossed out the cup, patting her on the head, "and make sure you lock the door every time you leave the house. And turn off the stove. And-"

"I'm not gonna burn the house down!" She rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the gate, "Have fun with your family! Tell your mom I said hi!"

"You never know, you already tried once!" He shifted his duffel bag so the strap sat more comfortably on his shoulder and frowned at the reminder of his mother, "Don't encourage her, she'll just get worse."

"It was an _accident_! And your mother is fine." Bulda had only tried to set them up once. Maybe twice. Okay, she tried every time she talked to Kristoff as far as Anna could tell. But it was fine. He wasn't interested anyways. "Bye!"

He headed into the gate, glancing over his shoulder once to see her waving enthusiastically.

* * *

It's midterm procrastination time!

Um. Yeah. So I wrote a thing (and technically there's more, but...). Let me know if you like it and I might post some more of it.


	2. Roommate Interview

I know it's out of order, but hopefully it will make sense eventually.

* * *

If looks could kill, he'd probably be dead right now.

The redhead seemed nice, a little chatty, but he could handle that. Probably. Her sister, on the other hand, may be a little bit much. Anna had gone to make a phone call, leaving him sitting awkwardly across the table from her older sister (who's name was something like… Elsie?), fidgeting nervously under the force of her glare. He glanced over to the door, hoping Anna would come back soon.

"If you touch her in anyway, you will regret it." He flinched. For a tiny, delicate looking woman, she could sure put off a terrifying vibe.

"Um… I think there may have been a misunderstanding?" He fiddled with a pen, "I really am just looking for a roommate."

"Her fiancee just broke their engagement, she is in a delicate place. If you upset her even a little bit, _I will know_." She shot him a chilling glare.

"I'm really not looking for-" He was cut off by Anna's re-entry into the apartment.

"I'll take it!" Anna was grinning as she tucked her phone into her purse.

"Are you sure?" Somehow when talking to her sister Elsa seemed like a completely different (normal, not terrifying) person, "We've only seen a few places… There might be somewhere more- _suitable_ to your needs if we keep looking."

"Come _on,_ Elsa!" Anna pulled a chair out and plopped into it backwards, her skirt rising up to reveal a bit of skin (Kristoff quickly averted his eyes), "This place is close to my work and to you, there's a grocery store and transit nearby, and it's _clean_."

Anna emphasized the last word strongly and he wondered what kinds of places they'd been looking at, that cleanliness was such an important factor in her decision.

"Fine. But if anything happens-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll call you or Marshmallow," Anna rolled her eyes and turned to look at Kristoff, "So where do I sign?"

Dropping the pen, he fumbled with the papers, pulling out the rental agreement and handed it over, shifting awkwardly in his chair to reach for the pen. "Just read through this and make sure there's no issues, then sign on the line next to my signature. I'll need the deposit and first month's rent by the end of the week and it'll be official."

Elsa took the papers and Anna sighed, leaning on the back of the chair. "So Kristoff, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Not much really… There's a bar a couple blocks away and the fitness centre across the street I guess." He shrugged. He didn't get out much, after college he'd just gone right back into schooling for the certifications in first aid and stuff, so he'd eventually lost touch with most of the guys he used to hang out with. He had Sven, and his parents skyped him.

"Hmmm…" As Anna groped for new topics, Elsa set the rental agreement down with a sigh.

"If you're sure about this, there's nothing wrong with the agreement…But if you waited a couple days-"

"Nope!" Anna cheerfully cut her sister off, grabbing a pen and the papers and signing them with a flourish.

"Anna," Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Welcome to apartment 4B, Anna." Kristoff reached over to shake her hand.

"Thanks!" Her grip was surprisingly firm as they shook hands.

Why did he feel like he might have made a mistake?


	3. Meet the Parents

This one happens before the first chapter, but a few months after the second.

"And this is my roommate Anna." Kristoff angled the camera on his laptop to Anna's face, showing a homely looking woman wearing a large number of shawls nodding on screen. "Anna, this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you." Anna nodded at the screen and smiled awkwardly.

"Kristoff! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!" Kristoff's mom was making frantic hand motions at someone outside of the screen.

"Mom, It's not- She's just-" He was starting to go red (admittedly, so was Anna) as he turned the camera back towards himself.

"Hush dear," his mom waved a hand at him and turned to yell at someone, "Everyone! Come meet Kristoff's girlfriend!"

He groaned as his relatives began pouring into the screen, his cousins pushing each other to get in closer to the camera.

"Where is she?"

"Kristoff, turn the camera around."

"Yea, we wanna see your girlfriiiiiend!"

"Is she pretty?"

"What does she do?"

"Are you married yet?"

"Does she have any siblings?"

"Have you met her family?"

"GUYS!" Kristoff by this point was redder than a tomato, "Seriously! She's just my roommate."

"Not a girlfriend?" Pebble, one of his younger cousins was starting to droop.

Anna sidled over to see, peering over his shoulder at his laptop screen, crowded with children (and adults) of varying shapes and sizes.

"Ooooooooh!" His uncle had spotted her, "She's so pretty! She'll do nicely for our Kristoff?"

The comment sparked another deluge of comments from his family as the jostled each other to get into better positions.

"Why aren't you dating? Are you chicken?"

"Did you insult her?"

"Were you all grumpy again? Kristoff, I keep telling you-"

"Is it because he's really weird?"

"Did you show her the goods?"

"Did you forget to shower again?"

"Is it because of his thing with Sven?"

"Anna dear, I know he's a little weird, but he's really very sweet." His mom was going to kill him from embarrassment one of these days.

"Do you not like blondes?"

"He just needs hugs!"

"His feet are pretty big….if you know what I mean." Cliff was winking, leaning close to the camera.

"GOODBYE!" Kristoff, face practically glowing, slammed the laptop shut.

"Kristoff-"

"I'm sorry, they're so weird! I keep telling them to tone it down, but they never listen…"

"It's fine! Honestly. They're a bit…eccentric, but I don't mind. I think it's cute." Anna patted him on the shoulder and he blinked, blush fading a bit. "You should probably say goodbye properly, so I'll just-"

She made her escape as he blinked, startled into action when he heard her door shut. Looking down at the laptop, he sighed in resignation and opened it, bracing himself for his family's particular kind of weird.

"Kristoff! Honestly, what am I going to do with you." Fortunately for him (despite her words), the rest of his relatives had vanished, leaving her the sole occupant on screen.

"I'm sorry mom…" He grimaced, "But you gave me no choice! You guys probably scared her off."

"So you do like her." Bulda had a sly grin on her face. "Let me know when you grow the balls to ask her out."

"Moooooom!" His blush came back full force, "I can't do that!"

"Why not? Is there something wrong with her? Does her breath smell? Does she have an extra limb?" His mom was the worst. She'd been doing this since preschool.

"It's just… complicated." He shrugged, "She was engaged, but her fiancee was a jerk, and her sister threatened to permanently maim me if I tried anything. Plus, I doubt she feels that way for me."

"Kristoff…" She paused for dramatic effect, "you're an idiot. That girl seems very sweet, and so what if she's a fixer upper? You said was engaged, so she's not anymore. Grow a pair."

With that, she logged off and he was left staring at his background picture. Well then.


	4. No Questions Asked

A little short, but what can you do. This one takes place some time before chapter three.

* * *

 _Ring, Ring._

A phone was ringing. Somewhere. Rolling over, Kristoff found himself unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

 _Ring, Ring._

He groaned, running one hand through his hair as he reached up to the coffee table and grabbed his phone.

"What." A giggle came across the line.

"It's me, Anna. Listen, I need you to do something for me, no questions asked." He groaned, levering himself off the floor and back onto the couch.

"What."

"I need you to come stand under the tree across from Denny's. The first one. I think it might be an oak tree."

"Why?" He glanced at the clock. 11:30pm.

"I just told you not to ask why. Just come. Call me when you get there."

He groaned and got up. "Why didn't you call Elsa, or Olaf? Or Marshmallow?"

"I just told you, no questions! Hurry." She hung up.

Standing reluctantly, he switched off the TV. Not like he had plans. He was off for the next 3 days anyways. Grabbing his coat, keys, and walled, he glanced at Sven. Should he bring him? Or not? Considering how comfortable he looked, it should be fine. He walked him like 15 minutes ago. Kristoff headed out the door.

* * *

"I'm here." He held the phone in one gloved hand, sitting in the car while it was still warm.

"No you're not. Come out and stand directly under the tree on the sidewalk side, then put out your arms."

"Can you see me?" He looked around, trying to spot her distinctive hair. Nothing. It was dark, so maybe that didn't mean much. Reluctantly leaving the car, he made his way over to the tree.

"I told you no questions. Are you ready?" He shrugged, putting his arms out as he had requested.

"Yup."

"Brace yourself!" He heard it echo, and looked up just as she let go of the tree branch she'd apparently been clinging to, (luckily) falling into his arms. His biceps bulged and he stumbled slightly trying to accommodate the sudden weight.

"What the hell Anna?"

"It was like a crazy trust exercise!" She giggled, hopping out of his arms and patting snow off her coat.

He groaned.

"Thanks Kristoff!" She skipped towards his truck, pausing when she realized he wasn't following. "Come on! It's cold, I wanna get home!"

Making a few quick strides to catch up, he unlocked the door for her before heading over to the driver's side. Once they were comfortably situated with the engine on and heat at full blast, he turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna tell me why you were stuck in a tree?"

"Nope!" She was weirdly cheerful for someone who'd been hanging in a tree in the dead of winter for an indeterminate amount of time.

He pulled out of his parking spot and headed home, resigning himself to his roommate's eccentricities.


	5. Family Proverb

Sorry, I meant to get this out earlier! Hopefully it turned out alright.

* * *

"Spectacles, testicles, wallet, watch."

Anna blinked as she heard the low mutter, glancing over at Kristoff in confusion.

"Anna, you ready?" He had opened the door for her, glancing over his shoulder in confusion when she didn't follow him out.

"What did you just say?"

"Are you ready?" He gestured at the door with one hand, Sven's leash in the other, "I'm dropping you off at the mall for lunch with your sister, remember?"

"No, no, before that."

"Oh…" He reddened, "It's just something my mom used to say. It kinda stuck with me…"

"Pfft," She covered her mouth, starting out into the hall, "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I know," He avoided eye contact, "But hey, at least I'm not gonna get locked out of the house. Do you have your keys."

"Of course I do!" She rummaged in her purse and pulled out a key ring. It was empty. "Err… I did. Hang on a sec."

Anna headed back into the apartment, making a bee line for her room. He heard thumping and crashing coming from her direction and shared a glance with Sven. She was ridiculous.

"Got it!" A triumphant, if muffled, cry, and she reappeared, holding up a loose key.

"You know, you're supposed to keep the key on the ring." Kristoff shook his head and stepped aside to let her pass, closing the door behind him and locking it. "Let's go."

* * *

"Spectacles, testicles, wallet, watch." Kristoff rolled his eyes when he heard her, shifting to peer over the couch.

"I think you're missing at least two of those things." She grinned over at him, shaking her key ring in his face (this time with the key to the apartment attached).

"How do you know? Maybe I have at least three of them. And you'll never know which!" She made a face that he assumed was supposed to be stern (but looked more adorable to him than she was probably going for).

"I should hope not. Unless there's something you've been meaning to tell me about? Surgery? Eye exam? I was away for a month in December..." He grinned when she flailed in his direction.

"You always ruin my best jokes," She pouted.

"They're not very funny anyway." He tried to look serious and failed when she puffed out her cheeks, "You look like a chipmunk."

"See if I bring home food for you!" Anna stuck out her tongue at him and he just grinned.

"I'll have chicken chow mein."

"You're incorrigible!" Throwing up her hands, she stalked out of the apartment.

"I seem to recall saying that to you right after you moved in!"

She shut the door and he grinned to himself.


	6. Moving In

A little short, I apologize. I did mean to get this up yesterday too. I'm coming to the end of the portion I've prewritten, maybe two more chapters before we're back onto waiting for me to write more (meaning updates may be more sporadic, but who knows).

This one happens quite early on in the timeline.

* * *

"…and then they totally fell into the dishwasher! I can't believe Elsa didn't notice, but then, she's always distracted around that time of year because of work stuff. So she runs the dishwasher and I'm doing the…" Anna was talking. Again.

He wasn't sure if this had been a good idea after all. Sure, he'd needed a roommate, and craigslist had been the obvious solution, but did he really have to go with this one. There had been that other applicant, the streaker….

"…plus, Olaf totally cheated, can you believe it? Kristoff? Kris? Can I call you Kris? Why doesn't anyone call you Kris anyways?"

"It's Kristoff." He went back to hauling boxes (what even did she have in these things? They weighed like fifty pounds!), glancing at her as she skipped down the stairs, almost dropping the box he was carrying when she tripped down the last two.

"Fine!" She huffed and opened the door to the basement suite, giggling when Sven ran up to her for some attention. "Anyways, Olaf cheated, and then Marshmallow comes up behind him and he goes totally white, like a snowman when…"

At least she was pretty hot… even if her older sister was terrifying and had warned him off like six times (although since Elsa also seemed to think he might be an axe murderer, maybe the first three times might not apply). He blew his bangs out of his eye and entered the house, kicking to door closed so Sven didn't get out to terrorize the neighbours.

"…so we had all just sat down to eat, but Marshmallow ended up with slice with the ghost pepper, so he was pretty pissed, and you should have seen how fast Olaf ran! It was like the road runner! But then Elsa had just gotten back, so he ran right into her, and they both fell over, and Marshmallow caught him and-"

He dropped the box in her new room, turning around and running right into her, cutting off her most recent story. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine." She smiled up at him and he backed up, stepping around her as best he could (although considering she was standing right in the doorway, it was a bit more difficult than usual), "Anyway, Marshmallow ended up…"

He shook his head, trying to tune out her incessant chatter. Maybe if he just ignored her she would eventually shut up. Or something.

His new roommate had seemed so normal when she first applied too. Recent college grad, working as an on-call teacher for the district schools, no criminal history, didn't mind dogs… Ah well. He headed back to the truck she'd rented to grab another box. She would settle down. probably. He just had to wait a bit.


	7. Awkward Encounters

In the timeline, this one is about two months after Anna moves in. (late again, I know)

* * *

Kristoff stared at his couch, perplexed.

"What are you doing?"

"Everything sucks." Anna's voice emerged from a cocoon of blankets, muffled by the spoon dangling out of her mouth. Cinderella (the new one, with what's-her-face in it) played in the background.

"Don't you have work?"

"Called in sick."

He watched, somewhat bemused, as she curled further into the blankets, dislodging a flurry of chocolate wrappers and clutching a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"What's wrong?" He stepped around the couch and began to pick up the wrappers, making an effort not to get between her an the tv screen.

"Everything!" She stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "I have cramps and there's blood all over my sheets and we're running out of chocolate, and- and- and- THE WORLD IS AGAINST ME!" She moaned dramatically, flailing with her spoon.

"Blood? Did you cut yourself? Do you need to see a doctor? What happened?" Kristoff was concerned now, trying to examine her face for any cuts.

He was starting to peel away the blankets when she giggled.

"No, I'm not injured, I'm just bleeding."

"What? That doesn't even make any sense. Lets get you to a hospital, you're clearly delirious."

"Kristoff, its just… I'm.. Its…. Didn't you have this talk with your mom?" She was blushing slightly, clutching at the blankets that he hadn't managed to grab yet.

"What? What does my mom have to do with you being hurt?" He paused, frowning.

"Errr… Well, I'm… I'm… I'monmyperiod." Anna's face was getting progressively redder, the flush spreading down her neck.

Kristoff paused to decipher what she'd said and then went nearly as red, stumbling back slightly and tripping over Sven, who had come to investigate.

"I'm sorry, I'll just…" Backing away, he shoved the blankets he'd gathered back on top of her, making her sputter as her head was covered.

"It's fine, Kristoff just…" She struggled out from under the blankets, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards her, "want some ice cream?"

He sighed, exchanging a look with Sven, who hopped up onto the couch on the other side of Anna. "Fine. Are you sure you're okay, you don't need anything?"

"Nah, just… sit with me?" She patted the spot beside her, letting go of his arm, and then rummaged in the blankets to extract her spoon.

He settled onto the couch, accepting the spoon full of ice cream she held out.

"Thanks Kristoff." Anna pulled the blankets around herself and leaned on his shoulder, stealing the spoon back to eat some more ice cream.

Patting her on the head, Kristoff settled back more comfortably on the couch.

She was asleep by the time the clock struck midnight and Cinderella was rushing out of the palace.


	8. Roommateversary

Anna was trying to cook a happy two month roommateversary cake (which was totally a thing Kristoff, just admit it) but things were not going well. For one thing, she'd run out of butter when she went to make the frosting, and dinner (a frozen pizza, because Kristoff liked them and, as Olaf had told her, it's pretty hard to mess up a pizza, even if it is frozen) was in the oven. Maybe, possibly, she started a bit early, but she wasn't sure when Kristoff was getting back, and three was a totally logical time, because what if it took longer (because the packaging had a range of time to cook, so who knew).

She thought about texting Kristoff to bring some butter home from work, but that would kind of defeat the purpose of a surprise, so she couldn't do that. And Olaf and Marshmallow were on vacation, and Elsa thought the whole idea was dumb (and may have a minor heart attack if she found out Anna was using the oven unsupervised, because after that one time when they were like, 10, and she accidentally set mom's meatloaf on fire because she thought if she turned it up higher it would totally cook faster, Elsa got a little pale whenever she talked about using the oven). She would have to use something else. Margarine was like butter, and was made of oil, so oil would work… right?

Rummaging through the cupboard for the oil, Anna shrieked a little when she touched something slimy, and promptly dropped the oil she'd just managed to grab. It spilled onto the floor and she frowned.

"Come on, it's not that hard Anna!" Grabbing a dishcloth, she wiped up the spilled oil and righted the bottle, setting it on the counter where it would (hopefully) not get knocked over again. Setting the towel on the oven for the moment, she turned to the mixing bowl for the frosting and pulled out the icing sugar.

Two cups of sugar and a half cup of butter. She measured the ingredients out into the bowl and mixed with Kristoff's wooden spoon (which he'd brought with him from home because him mom insisted). The timer for the pizza beeped and she grinned, putting on a pair of oven mitts and pulling open the oven.

The next series of events were totally separate (and fortunately timed-mostly).

First, the end of the oil-stained dishcloth that was hanging on the oven fell into the oven itself and.(the oven being run on gas) somehow caught fire. This may have been her fault.

Second, the front door creaked open and she heard barking as Kristoff and Sven entered the house. This was not her fault, but it was the fortunately timed bit.

Third, the oven door fell open as she jumped back (somewhat belatedly) from the growing flames.

Fourth, and most alarmingly, her skirt caught fire.

Kristoff, at this point, had smelled pizza and felt a chill run up his spine, hurrying towards the kitchen (still wearing his work boots, which were covered in dust from the station, which someone would later be forced to clean-him).

Fifth, the fire alarm went off (in her thoughts, a little belated).

Remembering advice from kindergarden, Anna attempted to stop, drop, and roll to put out her skirt, but found little success as the kitchen was a little cramped for that sort of thing. Kristoff, eyes wide and rather concerned for his (relatively new) roommate (possibly also the dying hopes of pizza), grabbed the quilt (once again from his mother) from the back of the couch and draped it over her to put out the flames, then stepped over the blanketed girl to close the flaming oven. Smoke, and the unpleasant smell of burning pizza and cake filled the room. Kristoff switched on the oven fan, little good that it would do now.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Anna peeked out from under the quilt, alarmed at the harsh tone.

" _ImayhavekindabeenmakingacakeandpizzaforourRoommateversaryandkindasortasettheovenonfire._ "

Kristoff pulled the quilt off of her, taking a quick look for burns or other injuries, and offering a hand up. "Slowly?"

"I may have kinda been making a cake and pizza for our Roommateversary and kinda sorta set the oven on fire." She avoided his eyes as she accepted the help standing, and they both jumped when the oven made a whooshing kind of noise and kind of caved in on itself with a crashing noise.

Rather than replying, he rubbed the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger before turning to survey the damage. The stove was most definitely going to need replacing, and he was probably not going to get his damage deposit back.

Anna slumped and looked guiltily at the floor.

"I'm sorry." She glanced up at him as she spoke, more quietly than he'd ever heard her speak, "I can pay for the damages."

"I just- I can't- How did- What even…" Kristoff couldn't even find words to express his confusion at the whole situation. He finally slumped, grabbing Sven by the collar as the dog tried to rush by to take a look at the oven. "Just make sure you have the money by the end of the month. I'm gonna go see if the landlord's home and then call for pizza."

Brightening, Anna scratched behind Sven's ear as she spoke "I can do that! And I really am sorry about all this…"

"Sure." Kristoff turned, trying to pull Sven with him, but gave up as the big lug just sat down to appreciate Anna's ear scratching, to head out of the kitchen.

"Hawaiian pizza for me please!" Anna's voice followed him out of the kitchen, and he rolled his eyes. Apparently even a minor (ish) kitchen disaster wasn't enough to get her to settle down. Maybe, just maybe, he was getting used to her.


	9. Baby Pictures

Happy holidays! I know I missed last Sunday, but here is a (late) chapter!

* * *

Tiredly pushing the door to the apartment open, Kristoff paused when he heard his bubbly roommate speaking.

"Did he really? That's hilarious!"

Maybe she was on the phone? He peered into the living room and frowned when he noticed that, rather than her pink sparkly iPhone, she was holding his cell phone to her ear.

"Yes Mrs. Bjorgman, you did mention that before… Oh fine. Bulda then. I really think you've misunderstood something… No, we're not dating… No, no, he's been a perfect gentleman, really."

He groaned. Of all the days to forget his cell phone at home. He quickly discarded his winter wear and boots, making his way behind Anna to pluck the phone out of her grip.

"Mom-" he rolled his eyes when Anna tried to retrieve the phone, holding her in place with a hand to the forehead.

" _Kristoff? Anna told me you still haven't asked her out! It's been weeks now. Come on Kristoff, even snails work faster than you._ " His mom had been nagging him about it non-stop.

"How long have you two been talking?" He was addressing both women.

"Like… twenty minutes?" Anna shrugged, "She called and I thought it was my phone, and then we got to chatting. I had no idea you could play the guitar!"

He groaned and stepped around her to collapse onto the couch. "Mom, were you bugging Anna about that thing I told you to let go of?"

" _If you would just ask her out already…_ "

"Mooooom," Anna snickered at his whining.

"I'll just leave you two to catch up then…" Anna spoke loudly enough to be heard by his mother (deafening him in the process).

" _Kristoff, give her the phone_ ," he held it out wordlessly.

"No m'am, that's really not why… Well alright then. I look forward to seeing the pictures! Bye!" Anna handed the phone back and headed to her room, shutting the door behind her to give Kristoff some privacy. He leaned back on the couch when he heard her door shut.

"Mom what pictures are you sending her?"

" _Not even a hello? Well fine. I'm just sending her some of those adorable baby pictures of you! I was telling her about that time that you tried to live with the reindeer naked and I though, well, seeing is believing!_ " His mom was the worst.

"I thought I made you burn those pictures! Mom, you can't send Anna that picture, seriously, It's so embarrassing!" He was getting flustered just thinking about her reaction.

" _You were adorable. And I had copies. Besides, what fun is being a mom if you can't embarrass your son in front of his girlfriend every once in a while_!"

"We're not dating! And no, I'm not going to ask her." He sighed and got up to check the fridge, "I need to grab something to eat, Skype later? Don't you dare send her those pictures."

 _"Fine. I won't send them…yet, I'll talk to you later honey!_ "

He sighed when the connection ended, setting the phone aside to focus on dinner. Hopefully he could convince Grand Pabbie to burn the pictures before she managed to send them to Anna.


	10. The Little Things

Sorry this has been so long! I actually started this chapter ages ago, but only managed to finished it today. Hope you like it.

* * *

Anna, being the wonderful roommate that she was, tried to keep things clean. She tidied up after herself when she used the kitchen, she washed her dishes less than 2 days after she made them, she dried the floor in the bathroom after showering, she kept her dirty shoes by the entryway and ensured that her room was as tidy as she had time for. She occasionally dusted, swept, and mopped. She cleaned up Sven's dirty paw prints when he went on walks in the rain.

Kristoff was a great roommate! No really. He kept the noise down, he didn't walk around the apartment in the nude, he ensured that if Sven was dirty there was a bath, he made sure Sven didn't pee in the apartment, he usually made sure not to leave his sooty coat or boots in the way. He did his dishes (and hers, more often than not), and also dried the bathroom floor after showering. He usually bought groceries for the both of them while Anna made the list and took stock.

Unfortunately, the two of them had slightly different opinions on what made a person a really great roommate and, as roommates often do, they had the occasional disagreement. Anna wanted him to clean up around the apartment a bit more, because the stack of pizza boxes in the living room was reaching unimaginable (and smelly heights), people kept tripping over the empty cans and bottles accumulated in the hall, and his room was atrociously messy (and possibly creating an unpleasant miasma. Kristoff wanted her to mind her own beeswax, the state of his room was none of her business, and there was nothing wrong with the tower of pizza (boxes).

So, the two of them fought over it.

It had started subtly at first. Anna pointedly bagged up the bottles and left them by the door (Kristoff had three night shifts and on the last morning he proceeded to epically trip over the bags, pull down the coat rack, and ended up falling asleep on top of them. They never did make it to the recycling depot). Anna left a broom and a bottle of air freshener just inside his room (Sven knocked over the broom and the bottle of air freshener mysteriously disappeared, never to be seen again). Kristoff started leaving his door open and purposely not making the bed. Kristoff stopped buying KitKats (Anna loved them and Kristoff was ambivalent towards them. Anna started buying big boxes of Halloween candy). Anna bagged up the pizza boxes and put that bag by the door too-with the recycling (Kristoff moved the back back to the living room because it was blocking the way out).

It came to a head one night when both of them were lounging in the living room, Anna marking assignments while Kristoff watched reruns of Parks and Rec.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to take out the trash." Anna motioned at the bagged up pizza boxes with her red pen.

"There was nothing wrong with the tower of pizza." Kristoff rolled his eyes at the familiar argument.

"It was starting to smell!" Anna glanced up at him with a frown, "Its probably a fire hazard too, you'd think you would be more worried about that, considering your occupation."

"It wasn't in the way of the door," He glanced away from the TV, "The recycling has been since you bagged it up though."

"You could always take it to the recycling depot." Sven, having been curled up on the rug, looked up in concern.

"If you want it to go to the recycling depot so bad, why can't you do it?"

"Why can't _I_ do it?" Anna set aside the math tests, "What do you mean, why can't I do it? I do all the cleaning up around here. I don't think you've touched a broom since I moved in! You leave crumbs everywhere and if I hadn't been cleaning up around here, you'd be dealing with an infestation!"

"Oh come on! I clean up after myself! I've been doing all the dishes for ages!" Kristoff turned towards her, "Don't think I haven't seen you, putting your dish _beside the dishwasher_. Dishes get clean when you put them _in_ the dishwasher, and they definitely don't put themselves there! It doesn't help to put a dish beside the dishwasher! _They don't get clean there!_ "

"I do the dishes! And I sweep and mop the floor, I can actually see the carpet in my room and _I'm not the one who leaves the lid of their tooth paste off_! Every time!" She huffs, sitting straighter to try and intimidate him (not that she could, even with him slouching on the couch), "You could at the very least make sure to do your laundry _before_ you're left with one clean sock out of the lot!"

"You're one to talk about laundry! Last time you did laundry the entire place smelled like lilacs for weeks! Sven's nose swelled up and he tried to run away when I took him for a walk!" Kristoff sat up, towering over the smaller girl.

" _We said we weren't going to talk about that!_ " Her face flushed, "Besides, you can't talk about smell, your room smells like a pigsty! My sweaters are forever covered in soot because of your stupid coat, and if you even try to deny the mess I found in the bathroom after Sven's last bath I will- I will- I'll do something! And you won't like it."

"That wasn't my fault! Mostly," He glared down at her, "And my room smells perfectly fine, you're just being ridiculous."

"You can't deny the smell! Even your mom agrees with me," Anna's ears were red with anger, and she straightened her back, "And it was so your fault!"

"You're completely off your rocker!"

"Urgh! Kristoff you are so..! Argh!" Anna sprung off the couch and gesticulated wildly with her hands. "I can't even-!"

Kristoff stood as well, crossing his arms as she sputtered, then stalked to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well that didn't go well." Sven was looking up at him from under his paws.

"It's not my fault! … Well no… Okay, fine. I could probably do to clean a little more often…. Or at all."

Sven stared at him, mute.

"Fine! I'll apologize in the morning." He threw his hands up in the air and stalked to his own room, leaving the door open for Sven.


End file.
